It is well known that insects in general can cause significant damage, not only to crops grown in agriculture, but also, for example, to structures and turf where the damage is caused by soil-borne insects, such as termites and white grubs. Such damage may result in the loss of millions of dollars of value associated with a given crop, turf or structures. Insecticides and acaricides are useful for controlling insects and acarids which may otherwise cause significant damage to crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans, potatoes, and cotton to name a few. For crop protection, insecticides and acaricides are desired which can control the insects and acarids without damaging the crops, and which have no deleterious effects to mammals and other living organisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,880 discloses certain dihalopropene compounds for use as insecticides and acaricides of the general formula:
    where Z is oxygen, sulfur, or NR4 (wherein R4 is hydrogen, or C1-C3 alkyl); Y is oxygen, sulfur, or NH; X's are independently chlorine or bromine; R2, R3, and R10 are independently halogen, C1-C3 alkyl, or C1-C3 haloalkyl; t is an integer of 0 to 2; and R1 is A—(CR5R6)pCHR7— (Q1), A-B—(CR5R6)pCHR7— (Q2), A—(CR11R12)s—B—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q3), A-C(R13)═C(R14)—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q4), A-B—(CR11R12)s—C(R13)═C(R14)—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q5), A-B—(CR11R12)s—C(═O)—O—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q6), or A-C(R13)═C(R14)—C(═O)—O—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q7), where A is an optionally substituted heterocyclic ring; B is oxygen, S(O)q, NR9, C(═G1)G2 or G1C(═G2); q is an integer of 0 to 2; R9 is hydrogen, acetyl or C1-C3 alkyl; G1 and G2 are independently oxygen and sulfur; R5, R6, R7, R11 and R12 are independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, or trifluoromethyl; R13 and R14 are independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, halogen or trifluoromethyl; p is an integer of 0 to 6; and s is an integer of 1 to 6.
There is no disclosure or suggestion in the above-referenced patent of the 3-(dihaloalkenyl)phenyl structures and pesticidal activity of the compounds of the present invention.